1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle stabilizer apparatus having a pair of torsion bars and capable of switching between a state in which the torsion bars are inhibited from being rotated relative to each other and a state in which the torsion bars are allowed to be rotated relative to each other.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In recent years, there is studied a vehicle stabilizer apparatus as disclosed in patent literatures as identified below, specifically, a stabilizer apparatus capable of switching between a state in which a pair of torsion bars are caused to serve as a stabilizer bar by inhibiting the torsion bars from being rotated from each other and a state in which the torsion bars are not caused to serve as the stabilizer bar by allowing the torsion bars to be rotatable from each other.    [Patent Literature 1] JP-H02-83107U    [Patent Literature 2] JP-H06-24246Y2